Hunter? Or hunted?
by DementorsKiss95
Summary: A young girl well practiced in the art of hunting monsters. Her strange gifts might come in handy for Bobby and the boys. Or will they just make things all the more complicated?
1. Chapter 1

The old truck pulled into the driveway, AC/DC's 'Whole Lotta Rosie' playing from the speakers while the occupant quietly sang along. The music stopped as the engine did, and the small form of a woman slowly stepped out. She was a little shorter than average, perhaps 5"3, and her long dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, she made her way up to the front door of the old building.

She hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside, her face was partly hidden in shadows but she couldn't be any older than twenty. The floor creaked and dust puffed up with every step she took. She didn't have time to waste looking around and set to work immediately, iron bar in one hand, salt shaker in the other. The body had to be hidden somewhere in the house, it was the only explanation. Deciding to start from the top and work her way down, she headed for the attic. Large spaces could be seen along the wall of the staircase where paintings had once hung, wallpaper peeling in large chunks around them. She kept her eyes wide and her senses on high alert as she made her way up the stairs. Pushing the old faded door open she slowly looked around, taking in every detail. Aha! That had to be it! A small line down one wall, impossible to notice for someone who didn't know to look for it, but she had expected it. Lots of old buildings like this one used hidden rooms such as that.

She was just running her hand along the supposedly solid wall, looking for the catch, when the temperature dropped. Breath as fog in front of her, she quickly spun around, eyes alert on the figure standing before her. A young girl who could be only a few years her junior had materialised. Hair sticking out at odd angles, deathly pale, and eyes of the insane, she started towards the young hunter with her arm outstretched. Too late to raise her weapon, the hunter was violently thrown across the dusty room. Landing with a loud thump, she managed to thrust salt in the phantoms face before more damage could be done.

The hunter shot up and ran back across the room, no time to scout around for hidden switches she raised her bar and started striking the hollow wall as hard as she could. She gave a startled shout as the young dead girl appeared to her left, and swung about to slash her with the bar. The hunter hardly saw her disappear in a puff of smoke as she continued on with destroying the flimsy wall. Finally breaking through, she pulled open her bag as she sprinted inside, heading for the poorly wrapped corpse at the far end of the small room.

Pouring a mix of salt and fuel onto the bundle, she fought to start her lighter. The spirit appeared behind her again, and in a rage rushed towards her. The ghost reached the hunter just as the corpse went up in flames, and the hunter breathed a sigh of relief as it was sent off with one last fiery scream.

The hunter trudged down the stairs, stuffing her things back inside her bag as the Imperial March from Star Wars rang through her ears. Flinging open the door she pulled out her phone, and without looking at the caller she answered it. She immediately recognised the voice that spoke on the other end. "_We've got a bit of a problem._"

"What, no hello?" was her sarcastic reply, the Scottish accent ringing out.

"_Don't you get smart with me kid! Are you gonna help me or not?_" demanded the angry voice on the other end.

"Sure Bobby," she slipped back into her truck, slinging her backpack into the back seat. "What do you need?"

* * *

Hey everyone! This idea has been in my head for ages and I just had to get it out. I don't know if I want to make it into a proper story, or just leave it as a one-shot. If you like it, please let me know :) Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make this into a proper story and not just a one-shot. I'll update as often as I can, and feel free to let me know what you think, even if you don't like it. Any feedback helps loads. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2

So here she was, speeding her way toward Bobby's house when she should be 10 miles in the opposite direction researching that case about the missing limbs. Bobby hadn't been very specific on the phone, but as usual he whistles and she comes running. Rain owes Bobby. A lot. She's lost count of the number of times hes came through for her when it comes to information for a case. The least she could do is go to him when he needs her help. And thus began one very long, very dull road trip.

After numerous stops and several cans of sugar filled drinks, she was finally pulling up at Bobby's. Stepping out of her truck, she noticed an unfamiliar vehicle parked just ahead of hers. It was clearly an older model, sleek, black, and _very_ nice. Rain definitely wouldn't mind taking her for a spin. With confident strides she marched up to the front door and rapped sharply three times. The door was thrown open to reveal the familiar sight of Bobby Singer, in all his scruffy glory. Before she could even open her mouth to greet him, she was slapped in the face with a shock of cold water. "Not a demon Bobby," she said frustratedly. And then came the silver knife. "Really?" she sighed, taking the knife from him and wincing as she made a small cut on the back of her hand. "See? I'm me. Now let me in and give me a towel." snapped Rain, pushing past Bobby. "And I'm not cleaning that up either," she added, stepping over the watery mess and heading for the kitchen. She was just patting her face dry on a towel when she realized there was another presence in the room behind her. It spoke; "So why do we need her again?"

"Excuse me?" she said, spinning around to face the arrogant voice.

That was the first time she clapped eyes on the infamous Winchester brothers. Even she had to admit they were quite easy on the eyes. Never in all her years on the job had she come across such _pretty_ hunters. "He called me. He asked for my help. If I'm not wanted here then I might as well go back to that perfectly fine case that I left behind to come here." She was tired. She was wet. And now she was pissed off.

"I asked her to come in and give us a hand because she has a, uh, specific skill set that should come in handy." said Bobby. "We need her help, so if you don't mind not insulting the back-up. Thanks." Bobby was clearly as charming as ever. "Sam and Dean Winchester, this is Rain Riddle. Met her a while back when she'd just started hunting over here. She has this ability. Its called ESP. Stands for extra sensory perception. Basically, its like a sixth sense. Sometimes when she touches objects, or people, she can see things that have happened to or around the object. Comes in real handy on hunts."

"So shes a freaky psychic? You brought a freaky psychic on the team? Yeah, smart move Bobby. Er, no offence Sammy," Dean added the last as an afterthought to his brother.

"Oi! This freaky psychic is gonna make this knife disappear in a minute if you don't shut it!" snapped Rain. "Anyway, you still haven't told me what I'm here for," she said to Bobby. Sam still hadn't said anything, preferring to stand awkwardly at the back of the room.

"Well," started Bobby, "Some really weird stuff has been going down recently."

"What else is new?" muttered Dean under his breath. They all chose to ignore him.

"There's been a string of suicides," Bobby went on as if uninterrupted, "No history of mental illness, then all of a sudden, they go crazy and kill themselves. No idea what could be causing it, or why. Obviously the police haven't got a clue. We can't find anything on any sort of creature that fits the bill. That's where you come in."

"So you want me to use my 'freaky psychic' skills to find what's been doing this? I have to warn you, it's not 100%. It doesn't always work right. Sometimes it don't get anything at all. " said Rain.

"Well, it's worth a shot, ain't it?" said Bobby hopefully.

"Of course. I'll try, I'm just not promising results, that's all." she shrugged. "But first I want to wash up. I've been driving for ages. You don't happen to have any tea, do you Bobby?" she asked half-heartedly, already guessing the answer.

"Nope. Just beer or coffee. Sorry."

"I'll just need to pick some up while we're out then." She headed towards the stairs.

"I've already set a spare room up for you," Bobby called after her.

"Thanks Bobby!" Rain shouted down over her shoulder at him.

"So how exactly do you know each other?" Sam asked while they sat waiting for Rain to get ready to go examine the bodies. Sam, Dean and Bobby were already suited up.

"Met her on a hunt." grunted Bobby. "Long story short, this real nasty spirit managed to catch me off guard. She was on the same case. Saved my life. We were both beat up pretty bad though, so I brought her back here, got ourselves fixed up, and we've been helping each other out since."

"So how come we've never met her?" asked Dean.

"Well, most of the time it's just for research and stuff. We've never done much actual hunting together," said Bobby.

They were all distracted from their conversation by the very person they were talking about making her way back down the stairs. "Right. All ready to go then?"


End file.
